Hope's Peak Academy of Art Event
Hope's Peak Academy of Art (希望ヶ峰学園 美術部 Kibougamine Gakuen Bijutsu-bu) was a merchandising event held by Algernon Product, in which popular artists Mori Chack and Jun Watanabe collaborated to produce limited edition Danganronpa artwork and merchandise. The event ran from November 22 to December 21, 2014 in Bookmark Asakusabashi, Tokyo, with merchandise later going on general sale in January 23, 2015. Event The event was held at the Bookmark Asakusabashi store in Tokyo, Japan, split into two parts, with different merchandise released at each event. The first event ran from November 22nd to December 7th, 2014, and Danganronpa artwork produced by Mori Chack and Jun Watanabe was on display. A blackboard at the event featured illustrations drawn by the art collaborators. The second event ran from December 9th to December 21st, 2014, and artwork from the Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 was on display. Artwork was displayed on the walls of the store, along with a large blackboard featuring more Danganronpa artwork. Danganronpa_Hope's_Peak_Academy_of_Art_Event_Photo Art on Display.jpg|Artwork and a Gloomy Bear plushie on display Danganronpa_Hope's_Peak_Academy_of_Art_Event_Photo Jun Watanabe.jpg|Jun Watanabe drawing on the event blackboard Danganronpa_Hope's_Peak_Academy_of_Art_Event_Photo Mori Chack.jpg|Mori Chack drawing on the event blackboard The merchandise available at the events later went on general sale to the public in limited quantities on January 23, 2015. The merchandise was available in Kotobukiya Akihabara, Animate Ikebukuro and Animate Osaka Nihonbashi stores, and on Algernon Product's webstore. Mori Chack Mori Chack (森チャック) is a Japanese artist and graphic designer, and the creator of the Chax product line. Chack is best known for his original character Gloomy Bear. Gloomy Bear is a 2m tall pink bear who attacks and eats children, and was designed to contrast against the cute mascot characters of companies such as Sanrio. Clothing Released on November 22, 2014. Danganronpa x Mori Chack Tshirt Design A.jpg|Design A Danganronpa x Mori Chack Tshirt A Purple.jpg|Purple Danganronpa x Mori Chack Tshirt A Pink.jpg|Pink Danganronpa x Mori Chack Tshirt A Grey.jpg|Grey Danganronpa x Mori Chack Tshirt A Black.jpg|Black Danganronpa x Mori Chack Design B.png|Design B Danganronpa x Mori Chack Tshirt B Purple.jpg|Purple Danganronpa x Mori Chack Tshirt B Pink.jpg|Pink Danganronpa x Mori Chack Tshirt B Grey.jpg|Grey Danganronpa x Mori Chack Tshirt B Black.jpg|Black Danganronpa x Mori Chack Design C.png|Design C Danganronpa x Mori Chack Tshirt C Purple.jpg|Purple Danganronpa x Mori Chack Tshirt C Pink.jpg|Pink Danganronpa x Mori Chack Tshirt C Grey.jpg|Grey Danganronpa x Mori Chack Tshirt C Black.jpg|Black Danganronpa x Mori Chack Hoodie.jpg|Hoodie Danganronpa x Mori Chack Bag.jpg|Tote bag Straps & Keychains Danganronpa x Mori Chack Keychain.jpg|Plush keychain Jan 23rd, 2015 Danganronpa x Mori Chack Plush Case Strap.jpg|Plush card case keychain Jan 23rd, 2015 Danganronpa x Mori Chack Strap.jpg|Rubber strap Nov 22nd, 2014 Card Holders Small cases for holding cards or travel passes. Danganronpa x Mori Pass Case.jpg|Rubber Card Case Dec 20th, 2014 Danganronpa x Mori Chack Card Case A.jpg|Card Holder A Dec 4th, 2014 Danganronpa x Mori Chack Card Case B.jpg|Card Holder B Dec 4th, 2014 Danganronpa x Mori Chack Card Case C.jpg|Card Holder C Dec 4th, 2014 Danganronpa x Mori Chack Card Case D.jpg|Card Holder D Dec 4th, 2014 Stickers & Clearfiles Danganronpa x Mori Chack Sticker A.jpg|Sticker A Nov 5th, 2014 Danganronpa x Mori Chack Sticker B.jpg|Sticker B Nov 5th, 2014 Danganronpa x Mori Chack Sticker C.jpg|Sticker C Nov 5th, 2014 Danganronpa x Mori Chack Sticker D.jpg|Sticker D Nov 5th, 2014 Danganronpa x Mori Chack Clearfile Set B.jpg|Clearfile set Nov 5th, 2014 Danganronpa x Mori Chack Clearfile Set A.jpg|Clearfile set Nov 5th, 2014 Jun Watanabe Jun Watanabe is a graphic artist and designer who specializes in fashion, particularly sneakers. He has collaborated with many popular brands to produce limited edition designs, as well as contributing to popular media collaboration events with franchises such as Evangelion and A Certain Scientific Railgun. One of his signature designs is character called "Mr. Bottle Head", a man with a pink bottle instead of a head with a face drawn on the label. In his collaborative artwork for this event, Jun Watanabe drew Makoto Naegi, Junko Enoshima, and Nagito Komaeda in his illustrative style, as well as "Mr. Bottle Head"-style versions of Monokuma and Monomi. Clothing Danganronpa x Jun Watanabe Shirt A.jpg|Shirt ft. Monokuma & Monomi Nov 11th, 2014 Danganronpa x Jun Watanabe Shirt B.jpg|Shirt ft. Junko, Makoto & Nagito Nov 11th, 2014 Can Badges & Other Merchandise Danganronpa x Jun Watanabe Can Badge Makoto Naegi.jpg|Makoto Naegi can badge Nov 28th, 2014 Danganronpa x Jun Watanabe Can Badge Junko Enoshima.jpg|Junko Enoshima can badge Nov 28th, 2014 Danganronpa x Jun Watanabe Can Badge Nagito Komaeda.jpg|Nagito Komaede can badge Nov 28th, 2014 Danganronpa x Jun Watanabe Sticker Junko Enoshima.jpg|Sticker ft. Junko Dec 4th, 2014 Danganronpa x Jun Watanabe Sticker Makoto Naegi.jpg|Sticker ft. Makoto Dec 4th, 2014 Danganronpa x Jun Watanabe Sticker Nagito Komaeda.jpg|Sticker ft. Nagito Dec 4th, 2014 Danganronpa x Jun Watanabe Mug.jpg|Mug Nov 28th, 2014 Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 The Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 (ダンガンロンパ1・2 アンソロジーカレンダー 2015) was an anthology calendar featuring 12 popular artists, with each month of the calendar featuring a full page illustration by a different artist. The calendar was the main attraction of the second part of the Hope's Peak Academy of Art event to celebrate its release, and art featured in the calendar was on display for visitors. This part of the event ran from December 9th to December 21st, 2014. Featured Art .}} Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 01 January.jpg| (武内崇) Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 02 February.jpg|JNTHED Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 03 March.jpg|Takayuki Mizushina (みずしな孝之) Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 04 April.jpg|Minoboshi Taro (ミノ☆タロー) Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 05 May.jpg|Yowoko Nihonbashi (日本橋ヨヲコ) Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 06 June.jpg|Shunsuke Saito (斎藤俊介) Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 07 July.jpg|CHAN×CO Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 08 August.jpg|Mengo Yokoyari (横槍メンゴ) Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 09 September.jpg|Iwamoto Tatsuro (岩元辰郎) Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 10 October.jpg| (高河ゆん) Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 11 November.jpg|Simadoriru (しまどりる) Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 12 December.jpg|Hiro Kiyohara (清原紘) Navigation Category:Danganronpa 1 Merchandise Category:Danganronpa 2 Merchandise Category:Danganronpa 1.2 Merchandise Category:Merchandise: Can Badges Category:Merchandise: Keychains & Straps Category:Merchandise: Clothing